


Den som sover

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girl Crush, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigg har planer om å reise lengre sør etter oppholdet i Verstingbukta, men lettere sagt enn gjort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den som sover

Frigg dunket en iskald knyttneve i døren og pustet vått inn i et skjerf hun hadde snurret rundt hele hodet. Området rundt munnen var helt dekket av frost, såpass at det hadde begynte å krype opp mot øynene som såvidt stakk opp over ulla. Hun stakk hånden ned i votten igjen og trippet irritert. Det blåste kaldt mot den snødekte ryggen hennes. 

Dette var virkelig ikke været hun hadde ønsket å dra til etter det varme oppholdet i Verstingbukta, men Frigg hadde hatt litt logistikkproblemer. Videre ville hun absolutt, for Verstingbukta var ikke et sted for lengre opphold, så til slutt hadde hun dratt med et gjeng som skulle til Nattsvermeren og hente noen. Feil vei, for Frigg ville lengre sør, men slik hadde det blitt. Dårlig planlegging fikk hun ta på egen kappe. 

Det som hadde vært ustanselig regn noen mil unna, hadde vært ustanselig snø her. Heldigvis kom de over et kvinnemenneske som solgte varme ullklær, til blodpris vel og merke, men hun skulle jo leve hun også. 

Frigg hadde hoppet av hestekjerren da de nærmet seg bordellet, og tenkte hun kunne kanskje varme seg her før hun reiste sørover. 

Helst ville hun reise alene, men det var ikke alltid like lett eller lurt i slikt vær, som var en av grunnene til at hun alltid trakk til varmere strøk. Nå var hun imidlertid strandet i dette snøværet. 

Franka åpnet plutselig døren foran henne. "Frigg!" Utbrøt hun overrasket. "Kom inn!" Hun dro henne inn og stengte døren bak de. Jentene satt som vanlig i stuen, med Sesto langflat foran en glohet liten vedovn. De så paffe bort på Frigg, som dro av seg skjerfet og ristet det for rim. "I alle dager, Madammen sa du mønstret på et skip?" Spurte Benedicte. 

"Ja, jeg gjorde det. Men bare en kort tur. Jeg er på tur sørover." Svarte Frigg.

 

"Så nå trenger du et sted å overnatte før du reiser?" Stemmen til Natasha fikk samtlige til å se mot kjøkkendøren. Hun tok seg en slurp av koppen sin og smilte ertende. Frigg slo blikket ned og nikket litt, kikket opp på Natasha igjen og smilte forsiktig. "Joda, det er greit det." Bordellmoren gikk bort til henne og klemte Frigg mot sitt veldige bryst. 

 

Anna Magdalena humret, "Altså, du skulle sørover med endte opp her igjen?" Hun hevet et øyebryn. Frigg børstet snø av seg og snøftet, "Ja." Sa hun mutt. "Jeg var i Verstingbukta, og noen ganger er det nesten helt umulig å komme seg vekk derifra. Så jeg kunne ikke være kresen." Hun trakk på skuldrene mens hun tok av seg den tykke skinnjakken.

Natasha ristet på hodet, hadde lyst å belære Frigg om å dra til utsatte områder som Verstingbukta, men hun holdt munn. 

"Men jeg blir ikke her lenge. Jeg skal finne noen som reiser sørover." Natasha avbrøt henne, "Nei, det skal du ikke. Ikke enda ihvertfall, for det er varslet snøstorm." Frigg fnøste, "Det er jo derfor jeg skal vekk herfra så fort som mulig." 

"Ja, men du kan vel vente et par dager? Jeg vil ikke ha det på samvittigheten min at du fryser ihjel der ute." Natasha la armen rundt henne og trakk henne innover mot stuen.  
Frigg skulle til å motsette seg, men det ble borte i snublingen over golvet og da varmen fra vedovnen virkelig satte seg i henne, glemte hun det helt.

Det var først da hun slengte seg ned i sofaen med Anna Magdalena og Benedicte at hun kjente hvor ufattelig sliten hun var. Turen hadde vært hardere og ikke minst kaldere enn forventet. 

Natasha satte seg i gyngestolen sin og lukket øynene tilfreds. Det ble ikke inntekt av å sitte inne, men i dette uværet ble det nå slik, så var penger heller ikke Natashas største bekymring.

Emma lente seg over armen på lenestolen hun satt i, kom helt opp mot Frigg. "Jeg er nesten ferdig med et nytt broderi." Hvisket hun, som om det var en hemmelighet de delte. Frigg snudde seg sløvt og ble møtt av tøystykke. Et lite vann med en stor, langbeint fugl stående i et gulgrønt siv. Bare bakgrunnen og litt av sivet manglet. Frigg tok det forsiktig nærmere seg for å se nøyere på det. Hun smilte, i mangel på komplimenter. 

"Nå fikk jeg lyst på vår." Sukket hun lengtende og studerte bildet litt til. Emma glødet, kikket lenge på Frigg, som hadde glidd ned såpass på sofaen at hun nesten lå. Hun strakk føttene over fanget til Benedicte, som motvillig ofret plassen, men strøk Frigg over leggene uansett. Frigg snudde seg rundt mot sofaryggen med små smertefulle grynt. Sporene etter Verstingbukta satte visstnok igjen noen steder på kroppen.

 

Var det noe Frigg var god til, så var det å sove hvor og når som helst. Av og til dukket det opp spøkelser fra fortiden som jaget henne rundt i drømme, enten det var lovens lange armer som klorte etter henne, røvere og annet pakk som ville sloss, eller i verste fall, Rieger.

 

Det ble slik en ettermiddag Frigg hadde sovnet på gjesterommet. Emma sto i døråpningen, nysgjerrig hadde hun fulgt lydene fra rommet. Friggs kropp lå spent, trekningene i armene så for Emma paniske ut. Den underlige roen i Friggs ansikt var en kontrast til hennes stakkato pust som syntes i brystet. 

Stille listet hun seg inn i rommet og satte seg ved sengen, vurderte om hun skulle vekke Frigg eller ikke. Hun mintes hva de andre hadde sagt om å vekke henne, men det var snart ettermiddags-te og det ville hun sikkert sette pris på å få med seg, matglad som hun var.

Hun benyttet sjansen til å studere Frigg, og startet nederst. Slitte lærstøvler, innsatt i havsalt, skitt og jord så man knapt kunne skimte den originale fargen, den grove vadmelsbuksen som satt tett på leggene og lårene. Frigg sparket som en drømmende hund og ynket seg før føttene roet seg igjen.

Brystet hevet og sank under den tykke genseren, Frigg mumlet mot den høye kragen og knyttet nevene. Stille sukket Emma, ønsket å vite hva Frigg vitnet bak de lukkede øynene. Uhyggelig måtte det være, og det dyrket ønsket om å vekke henne betraktelig. Dra Frigg ut fra drømmene og inn mot virkeligheten, inn til hennes varme favn. Helst ville hun unngå eventuelle slag som kunne komme hvis hun vekket Frigg, så hun fikk finne en bedre taktikk enn å rive henne ut av søvnen. Kanskje kunne hun endre selve drømmen til noe bedre, tenkte Emma og smilte for seg selv.

Hun strøk hånden over kneet til Frigg, opp den tette ulla over låret. Frigg vred skuldrene litt. Nøye fulgte Emma med, lik en doktor våket en pasient. Hun hvilte hånden på hoftebenet hennes, kikket kjapt bort på døren før hun lot hånden stryke ned mot innsiden av låret. Frigg bet ned hardere og mumlet tryglende. Emma ble nysgjerrig på effekten, la litt mer tyngde i hånden mens hun sakte lot den fare opp og ned låret, hvor musklene spente seg under berøringen. Hun lente seg litt nærmere Frigg, strøk henne over kinnet med den andre hånden, kjente på leppene med fingertuppene. Frigg snudde hodet, det rumlet fra strupen hennes. Emma kastet et blikk ned mot hånden sin som hvilte på det varme låret, lurte på hvor mye som skulle til før Frigg våknet, og om dette hjalp henne å våkne uten å være midt i en nevekamp. 

Hånden hennes fant sin vei fra låret og over skambeinet til den stoppet i varmen mellom beina. Hun ventet, lette etter en reaksjon. Frigg klynket skremt og kroppen skalv bedragersk. Emma så henne åpne øynene, trodde i et lite sekund at Frigg skulle bli liggende.

Istedet stupte Frigg frem som ei gaupe på sprang og taklet Emma ned i golvet. "Slipp meg!" Brølte hun så hun nærmest frådet over jentungen. 

"Jeg rører deg ikke." Kvekket Emma redd under henne.  
Frigg klatret raskt av henne og rygget bakover mellom sengene, prøvde panisk å børste vekk følelsen av ubudne hender på kroppen. Hele kroppen ristet, hun sto plantet som en kriger, dro pusten inn i voldsomme mengder.

Emma krøp bakover og kom seg på føttene. "Frigg?" Hun kom mot henne, men Frigg svarte med å skyve henne med en så voldsom styrke at Emma snublet ut døra og landet på rygg. En lysestake i messing kom seilende over hodet på Emma, hun krympet seg ihop og hørte den spratt bortover tregolvet. Den ble etterfulgt av to bøker som klasket i golvet rundt henne. Emma reiste seg kjapt, så Frigg som sto midt i rommet og famlet iltert i luften, prøvde å stoppe veggene fra å kvele henne. 

Idet Emma kom mot døra, stivnet Frigg. Tunge åndedrag, det tordnet i brystet hennes, hun stirret rett igjennom jentungen. Plutselig styrtet hun framover med never som klør. Snarrådige Emma grep dørhåndtaket og stengte døra med et smell. Hun hørte, og kjente Friggs kraft der hun traff døra med hele kroppen. 

"Slipp meg ut!" Bjeffet Frigg hysterisk bak døra og rev i håndtaket, "Unnskyld, Frigg! Jeg mente ikke å skremme deg." Emma lente seg helt inn til døren. 

"Ikke steng meg inne!" Skrek Frigg så høyt at Sesto kom farende ut av kjøkkenet og jentene ned trappa. Emma sto med ryggen mot døren og stirret skremt bort på jentene. Franka løp ned først, "Hva er det som skjer her?" Hogg hun. "Hun ble helt rabiat. Jeg skulle bare..." Franka skjøv Emma vekk og tok plassen hennes ved døra. Emma styrtet hulkende opp trappen forbi Benedicte og Anna Magdalena.

"Frigg? Nå åpner jeg døren." Stemmen hennes var rolig mens hun forsiktig åpnet døren. Men Frigg var ikke der. Bare den ulende vinden gjennom det åpne vinduet. Hun bråsnudde og løp for å ta på seg vinterskoene sine. "Hva er det?" Spurte Benedicte, men forstod da hun kikket inn mot det tomme rommet. 

Anna Magdalena raste etter Emma og nådde henne igjen på soverommet hennes. Hun tok henne hardt i armen og spant henne rundt, "Hva gjorde du?" Hveste hun. Emma rykket redd unna. "Jeg skulle bare gi henne en behagelig vekking og..." Anna Magdalena avbrøt, "Behagelig vekking?" Stemmen hennes var skingrende. "Hvis du prøver å fortelle meg at du har drevet med noe slags perverst tøys så blir det hett rundt øra dine, skjønner du?" Anna Magdalena fosskokte. Emma krympet litt og hikstet, "Det så ut som hun drømte å fælt, jeg ville bare hjelpe." Hun brøt ut i skamfull gråt.

Franka dro ut i snøværet med Sesto etter seg. De bykset seg vei gjennom snøen rundt husveggen til hun så sporene under vinduet. Hun fulgte de rundt veggen og ned mot et snødekt gjerde.

Der fant hun Frigg, til lårene i snø i et tappert forsøk på å stavre seg ut av hagen og mot en bakgård. Franka grep halsbåndet til Sesto, "Frigg! Vent!" 

Frigg snudde seg forvirret, men så ikke ut til å ense Franka. "Du kommer til å fryse hjel!" Stemmen hennes bar knapt gjennom vinden. Frigg tok seg for ørene, gned håndflatene manisk om hodet for å stenge ute en alt for kjent hånlig latter.  
Hun hulket tørt og kort, fortsatte å kave for å komme seg videre i snøen. Franka kom etter henne, "Kom tilbake, Frigg. Jeg vet ikke hva Emma har gjort, men vi ordner opp i det." 

 

Hun tok Frigg forsiktig i armen for å få henne til å snu seg igjen. "Slipp meg!" Friggs stemme var raspete og hun rev seg så hardt vekk at de begge falt hver sin vei. Sesto spratt imellom de to, stakk snuten helt inn mot Frigg, snuste henne bekymret i panna. Hun senket skuldrene litt, kikket opp på han så øynene nesten gikk i kryss mens hun klamret seg til pelsen hans. "Sesto?" Hvisket hun skjelvende, kjente plutselig snøen rundt seg. Den ble kaldere og kaldere, og Sestos pels, hud og kropp mer virkelig.

Franka reise seg sakte, "Er alt i orden?" Spurte hun forsiktig. Frigg stønnet og karret seg opp av snøen hun også. "Ja." Sa hun seigt og kikket seg rundt. "Godt, kom så går vi inn igjen." Vinket Franka. Frigg ristet på hodet, "Nei. Jeg orker ikke flere vegger nå. Jeg reiser videre med en gang." Hun hutret litt og grov seg vei ut av søkket hun hadde havnet i. "Ikke tull, du kommer til å fryse ihjel!" Franka slo ut med armene. 

"Jeg klarer meg. Det gjør jeg alltid" Svarte Frigg mutt uten å stoppe. Franka snøftet, "Ja, du klarte deg sannelig godt sist du dro." Hun tok Frigg i armen igjen. Frigg måtte tenke litt før hun skjønte hva hun snakket om. Hun erindret lite fra perioden etter hun forlot bordellet og til hun havnet hos Madammen. Hun husket bare glimt av den hevnlystne mannen, frykten og smerten, og syntes det var mer enn nok.

Frigg heiste på skuldrene og dro seg vekk. "Jeg var da i live." 

Franka rynket brynene, men fikk plutselig øye på Benedicte som stakk hodet rundt husveggen, "Går det bra?" Frigg ignorerte henne, men Franka viftet oppgitt med hendene. Hun snudde seg til Frigg igjen, "Hør nå. Vi drar til Hvite Fjær og får oss noe å drikke, så snakker vi litt ut. Oss to, Benedicte og Anna." 

Frigg snøftet til svar men tråkket for dypt og snublet framover i snøen. "Hent ytterklærne våre, og Anna." Ropte Franka til Benedicte, som forsvant kjapt bak veggen igjen. 

"Vi lufter oss litt på Hvite Fjær, så ordner vi opp i resten senere, hva?" Franka la på et smil og ba en stille bønn om at spisekroa måtte være åpen, været til tross. Frigg krysset armene, mest på grunn av kulden og litt i trass, "Jeg drar videre, jeg orker ikke mer innendørs nå." Mumlet hun hest og kjente seg ør av tanken på fire klemmende vegger. 

Benedicte og Anna Magdalena tittet ut rundt hjørnet, vinket med ytterklærne deres. Franka tok Friggs hånd forsiktig og ledet henne til veien, hvor de samlet seg og gikk i ei lita klynge til spisekroa, med Sesto på slep.

Mye lufting ble det ikke på Hvite Fjær, i ordets rette forstand, for spisekroa var stappfull med folk. Lite stamkunder og mest reisende så det ut til. Mennesker som hadde blitt værfast og sultne. Jentegjengen hadde plassert seg nær vinduene, hvor sprossene klirret mot glasset hver gang vinden rev for hardt.

Frigg drakk taust, men kjente det brant fra alle kanter der jentene satt og stirret, ventet på at hun endelig skulle fortelle litt om hva hun alltid tilsynelatende drømte om. Hun krøp heller mer ihop over glasset sitt, kjente på brodden som satt dypest og magesyren som vellet opp i ganen. Stort sett hadde ikke Frigg noe imot å fortelle om opplevelse sine. Ikke de harmløse ihvertfall. Hun hadde ikke like lyst å fortelle om det halve året i fangenskapet, det føltes nesten skammelig, tilogmed for et skamløst tilfelle som Frigg. 

Skammelig at hun ikke hadde klart å komme seg vekk fortere, og skammelig for at hun ikke hadde føyd seg for å unngå å bli vingeklipt. Noen ganger funderte hun på om kanskje hun hadde hatt flere sjanser til å flykte hvis hun hadde spilt kortene sine riktig. Det hjalp ikke å være etterpåklok. Tanken på å føye seg for noen, spesielt Rieger, fikk henne fortsatt til å koke innvendig. Det eneste som hjalp, var å se for seg uttrykket hans da han endelig innså at hun hadde sluppet ut av grepet hans.  
Hun ble sittende knytt over glasset, ventet på at de skulle finne noe annet å prate om. 

 

***

 

Natasha hadde kommet tilbake fra huset til sønnene sine, og satt nå med en ferdiggrått Emma på kjøkkenet. Hun hadde drevet fram den sanne historien fra jentungen, gitt henne en saftig preken om misbruk. Og var det noen som kunne gi prekener om misbruk så var det bordellbestyrerinner. Nå skjenket hun te til de begge.

Det kom ikke som en overraskelse da Emma endelig erklærte at hun hadde en nærmest kronisk forelskelse i Frigg, all den tid det hadde vært tydelig for de fleste i huset.  
Emma visste hva Natasha syntes om det, men klarte ikke la være, ville dyrke forelskelsen uansett. 

"Tror du hun tilgir meg?" Emmas stemme var skjelven før koppen nådde leppene. Natasha trakk litt på skuldrene og blåste på koppen sin, "Ja, jo det tror jeg. Slik jeg kjenner henne så er hun ikke av den langsinte typen. Evig trassig, ja, men ikke langsint." Natasha drakk litt, "Det var ikke rett det du gjorde, men det er godt mulig sinnet hennes ikke var personlig. Samtlige av oss her har fått kjenne på kroppen hvordan hennes mareritt forfølger henne helt ut i våken tilstand." Sa Natasha betenkt og kunne ikke forstå hvordan en slik bagatell alltid skulle blåses opp. Det var da virkelig ikke så vanskelig å la være.

Emma lyttet iherdig, ble liksom aldri lei av å høre andre snakke om Frigg, for selv kjente hun henne så lite, mens andre hadde opplevd så mye. Natasha var et orakel når det gjaldt Frigg, mente Emma. Men Natasha visste ikke så mye mer om Frigg enn hva hun selv hadde sett, og hva som verserte rundt i byen her, hvor Frigg hadde tilbrakt til sammen knapt et år gjennom tidene. Men de historiene som drev rundt her var gode pekepinner hvis man ville prøve å forstå litt. 

Emma turte ikke spørre Natasha om hvorvidt hun hadde en sjans med Frigg, for hun var redd svaret skulle gi henne en liten brist. Samtidig var hun nysgjerrig på om det var mulig å lokke henne på noe sett. 

"Men så mye tid som Frigg har vært her hos oss, har hun aldri jobbet for deg?" Emma lente kinnet i håndflaten. Natasha klukket, "Nei, faktisk ikke. Jeg har sagt at hvis hun vil, så må hun bare si ifra. Men hun har aldri spurt, hun har knapt skjenket noen av gjestene våre så mye som et blikk." Emma lyttet stille. 

"Du vet, oss, vi vet hva menn vil ha, og hvordan man gir det til de. Vi er gode menneskekjennere. Og du vet også hvor stor forskjell det er på sex for penger, og sex for nytelse." Natasha lot det synke inn litt før hun fortsatte. "Ikke alle er like heldig, spesielt ikke slike som Frigg." 

Natasha tygget på en kjeks, "De får ugjennomtrengelig hud. De forbinder det sjeldent med jobb, lek eller forelskelse, men med tvang eller kompromiss. Egoistiske begjær, siste utveier." Hun strevde med å finne ord. Leppene smalnet og hun myste, "Jeg vet ikke, men jeg tror ikke Frigg forstår noe annet enn ren lyst. Hennes egen. Skjønner du?" Mumlet hun og holdt koppen til munnen lenge. Emma svarte ikke, prøvde heller å forstå.

Så kom den kjente regla igjen, om hvordan det var med reisende mennesker, trekkfugler som Natasha kalte de, røvere, pirater og andre som snek rundt i skyggene.  
De passet på seg selv, tok det de fikk og stjal det de ønsket.  
Nå var Frigg særdeles lite sosialt anlagt i tillegg, som kunne være en fordel, men ofte ble en ulempe.

 

Natasha skjenket mer te, la til at Frigg levde bare for seg selv. Å tro at hun skulle oppofre noe som helst for noen andre ville bare føre til sorg og skuffelse.  
Hun kom med en anekdote hun hadde hørt fra gode kilder, om hvordan Frigg hadde reddet ei jente fra en overgriper ved å brekke en planke over skallen hans, for så litt senere å stjele smykkene av en fødende kvinne. Friggs moralske kompass dreide med vinden.  
"Hun bare vandrer fra den ene impulsen til den andre. Og får hun en impuls så kan den gjerne skifte midtveis." Forklarte hun mens hun kikket ut i luften. 

Det eneste Natasha visste med sikkerhet var at Frigg alltid ønsket seg sørover til vinteren, at hun gjorde slik hun selv ville, og hun hadde en evig kløe etter å stjele. Noe mer konkret visste hun ikke, og det var hun ikke alene om.  
Emma sukket tungt, satte igjen med flere spørsmål, men lot det være. 

 

Samtidig, utenfor Hvite Fjær, sto jentegjengen og forblåst ventet på Frigg. Hun sto et lite stykke unna og hastet seg gjennom en samtale med et par menn og en annen kvinne. De hvisket hardt over vinden, med uttrykksløse miner. Så nikket de og Frigg bråsnudde for å skyndte seg mot jentene. "Hvem var det?" Spurte Franka. "Bare de jeg reiste med fra Verstingbukta." Svarte Frigg kjapt. "Nåh, hva sier de da?" Spurte hun hardt. "Jeg skal reise videre med de." Frigg snudde hodet for å få puste i vinden. "Når?" Lurte Franka, blikket hardt hengende på Frigg. "Når stormen er over." Stemmen vaklet og hun slo blikket ned, vendte oppmerksomheten mot Sesto, som for å avslutte Frankas avhør. 

 

Natasha hadde foreslått at Emma holdt seg unna Frigg resten av kvelden, og heller la morgendagen viske ut litt.  
Så da de hørte jentene utenfor døren, smatt Emma vekk opp trappen. Frigg hadde vegret seg først, sagt at hun visste ikke om hun orket, men til slutt hadde de alle blitt så kalde at de ble enige om at Frigg skulle sove hvor som helst i huset, hvor alle dørene skulle være åpne og ytterdøren ulåst. 

***

 

I de sene nattetimer satt Frigg våken i sofaen nærmest vinduet. Hun hadde sovnet fra vedovnen en stund, men klarte å få liv i glørne likevel. Snøkovet føk rundt vinduene mens hun satt og studerte et kart. 

Emma sto øverst i trappen og snek på henne. Så korsettet som lå slengt på golvet, den lyse fletten over skuldra og den tynne skjorten Frigg hadde på seg. Hun hadde på seg et annet plagg istedet for buksene, som lå i stolen Sesto hadde overtatt. Noe som lignet grått ull, men det rakk henne ikke lengre ned enn til midt på låret, som var godt synlig der hun satt med det ene benet i sofaen. Emma gned seg i hendene nervøst og trippet lydløst ned trappen. 

"Hei." Hvisket hun ydmykt. 

Frigg kikket opp fra kartet, men før hun fikk summet seg, brøt Emma stillheten, "Unnskyld! Jeg er så lei meg!" Hun svinset over til Frigg, dro med seg en varmebølge fra vedovnen, "Vær så snill å tilgi meg!" Stemmen bristet nesten og Frigg rynket brynene forvirret. Hun svingte foten ned av sofaen og satte seg litt opp, la kartet i fanget. 

Emma sank ned ved siden av henne i sofaen, "Er du sint på meg?" Hvisket hun pusete. Frigg smakte litt på det, og kom fram til at hun var igrunn ikke sint på Emma. Faktisk hadde hun ikke ofret henne en tanke engang, ikke før Franka hadde nevnt henne ute i hagen. Det blusset litt opp, disse ubudne hendene på kroppen, av å tenke tilbake på det, men hun ristet sløvt på hodet. "Nei." Svarte hun til slutt. 

 

Emma boblet av gledet og sukket tilfreds, "Jeg er så lei meg, jeg prøvde virkelig bare å hjelpe deg. Du virket så redd og..." Hun merket at Frigg hardnet litt til i sofaen, så hun stoppet, lente seg heller ned mot skulderen til Frigg, kikket forsiktig på henne for å forsikre seg om at det var greit. Frigg satt urørlig. Emmas arm snirklet forsiktig over livet hennes, kjente varsomt på midjen hennes, pirket opp den nederste skjorteknappen og lot hånden gli under. Hele tiden holdt hun blikket på Frigg, så etter tegn til misnøye. Men Frigg satt med et steinansikt. Emma lot hånden fare over midjen, kjente hvor varm hun selv ble da hun strøk hånden over brystet, men uten en eneste reaksjon fra Frigg. Som en utfordring, krøp hun tettere inntil henne, la enda mer vilje i hånden. 

Hun la den rundt det varme livet til Frigg og lente fjeset mot kragebeinet hennes. Kysset henne varmt og tørt oppover halsen, kjente den søte signaturduften av våt skog og het musk fra nakken. Hun jobbet seg oppover men da hun endelig nådde målet, vred Frigg hodet unna, "Ikke kyss meg." Brumlet hun kaldt. 

Emma adlød og kastet et kjapt blikk ned skjorten, hvor hun ble oppmerksom på noen flekker. "Er dette blod?" Spurte hun plutselig og trakk hånden ut av skjorten for å brette ut kragen. Frigg så ned, "Ja, mitt." Svarte hun, som om det var en sjanse for at det kunne vært noen andre sitt. Emma lente hodet bak og kikket spørrende på henne. "Man kommer ikke vekk fra Verstingbukta uten et par skrammer." Forklarte Frigg lett og regnet med at det måtte være neseblodet hennes som hadde dryppet.

Emma ristet påtatt oppgitt på hodet og trakk seg nærmere inntil Frigg, klemte på armen hennes og smøg hånden over midjen igjen. Hun la blikket fram og ned, flyttet kartet ut av fanget og tok imot utsikten av de nakne lårene til Frigg. Så likte hun ikke å kysse enda, men kanskje var det noe annet hun ville like. Hånden tok opp reisen igjen, gled vekk fra midjen og ned forbi hoften, nedover låret. Den traff endelig det nakne låret og Emma bet seg litt i tunga. Hun heiste skjorten litt og kysset Frigg på magen. Frigg hardnet igjen, ble sittende som hogget i stein. Emmas hånd lot ikke et punkt være urørt på låret, ville erobre hver eneste lille hvite flekk som var synlig. Jentungen gled ned av sofaen og satte seg på kne foran Frigg, kikket fort opp på henne, men fikk ikke et møtende blikk. Hun kysset det ukaprede låret mens hånden trakk lengre innover det andre. Idet hun skulle til å lene seg nærmere, kjente hun plutselig en hånd på hver skulder, som skjøv henne unna. "Slutt!" Kommanderte Frigg strengt. 

"Er du redd du skal like det?" Ertet Emma og bet seg yndig i underleppa. Frigg svarte ikke, men samlet beina med et fjernt uttrykk.

"Unnskyld." Malte Emma og klatret opp i sofaen igjen.  
Frigg dro kartet opp i fanget igjen.

De satt sammen en stund i stillhet, før Emma følte hun måtte si noe. 

"Hvor skal du reise?" Spurte Emma plutselig. Frigg åpnet kartet, "Jeg vet ikke. Så langt sør jeg kommer, eller gidder å dra. Så lenge det ikke er vinter der." Emma lot fingrene gli over det tykke kartet. Tekst og landegrenser i blekk på det tykke dyreskinnet. Med fine dekorasjoner i farger. Tegnede fisk og fugler, skip, våpenskjold. Alt hadde nok sin betydning på kartet. 

"Det er et fint kart, hvor har du fått tak i det?" 

Et lite flir over Friggs munn. "Jeg stjal det ut av lomma på en spansk sjøkaptein i Verstingbukta." 

Emma kikket forbauset opp på henne. "Hvordan klarte du det?" Frigg møtte blikket hennes og hevet et øyebryn, "Åh, det er da ikke så vanskelig." Sa hun og dro opp en, for Emma, gjenkjennelig liten grå godtepose. 

Hun klappet seg i vantro på kjolelommen, hvor hun visste hun hadde den. "Tyv!" Utbrøt hun lekent og kastet seg over Frigg for å nappe den tilbake. Men Frigg var kjappere, og løftet armen unna. Emma bykset over henne engang til og fikk endelig fatt på posen. 

Nå satt hun over Frigg, som hadde sunket ned i sofaen. De lo om kapp og Emma kjente de trælete senene i armen hun holdt i. Leggen hennes gnisset mot Friggs lår, hvor musklene vred seg under henne. Hun skimtet de kvasse hjørnetennene når Frigg lo, undret seg om Frigg tenkte på noe ved henne der hun halvveis lå over henne. 

Emma pauset litt, lette etter antydninger i Friggs fjes. Antydninger til at kanskje Frigg plutselig skulle springe opp og få overtaket. Så hun kunne få kjent Friggs tyngde over henne slik hun hadde tidligere idag. Hun ville kjenne Friggs lår som spredte beina hennes, de uhemmede hendene som nysgjerrig skulle finne ømme punkt. Grådig skulle de røve alt vekk fra henne, slite sølvsmykket av nakken hennes. Hun så for seg varme bitt på halsen og kalde fingre innover låret . Friggs ugleøyne skulle lyse ned mot henne før hun tok vilt for seg, med en lyst som gikk enhver mann en høy gang.

Men det var ikke spor av noe slikt i Friggs fjes. Hun bare lo seg ferdig av Emmas sprellende byksing som ferskt offer for hennes nyeste tyveri.

 

"Vil du ha?" Spurte Emma til slutt og åpnet posen. Frigg svarte med å gape, og fikk et drops plassert på tungen. 

 

Emma så sitt snitt når hun satt slik, bøyde seg ned, børstet ansiktet mot halsen hennes. Det lange røde håret hennes som et flammehav over Friggs gulhvite skjortebryst. Hun svingte lett på hodet så alt la seg over den ene skuldra før hun stupte inn for å kysse Frigg på munnen. Hennes våte, varme munn traff Friggs myke lepper, men Frigg vred seg ut av det og dyttet henne unna.

Demonstrativt stønnet Emma med et smil og krøllet seg sammen ved siden av henne, fortsatt viklet seg fast i armen hennes, som om hun var redd Frigg skulle blåse vekk i stormen. Med et fjernt blikk åpnet Frigg kartet sitt igjen, strøk fingrene over haken. Til tross for det frosne ytre hun frontet, ble hun rent våryr av tanken på å dra til varmere strøk. 

***

 

Et par istapper dunket i vinduet og vekte Emma. Hun reiste seg fortumlet i sofaen og fant Sesto sittende i enden med snuten i vinduskarmen. Frigg, kartet og klærne hennes manglet, noe som fikk Emma til å løpe til ytterdøren, tvang den opp tross vinden. Friggs spor var der enda, men de var blåst glatte og runde. En strak linje av fotspor som stoppet ved noen smale hjulspor i veien. 

"Det går ikke å holde igjen trekkfugler, vet du." Sa Natasha bak henne, lukket ytterdøren og dro med seg Emma på kjøkkenet.


End file.
